Outcast
by MapleEyE Z
Summary: (WinterXMoon one-shot) Thinking saving the world would help him, Winter is officially banished from the Icewing kingdom. Now, all he has are his group of friends, the ones who also saved the world.


**HELLO. This is a one shot of WinterXMoon.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my story. If I did, their would be movies my now.** **Enjoy**

Winter couldn't sleep at all, Tossing and turning in a mound of snow. It wasn't because there were 2 full moons either. light poured through the cave opening. He was nearly executed when he came back to the Icewing Kingdom. A deep depression drifted over him as he remembered his parents face when he came trotting in the frozen home his family lived in. Their looks weren't of a loving happy realization that he was alive. It was the dead opposite. They only scowled and snarled before he could even take the step inside.

He was locked in chains until they decided to let him free. If he didn't help save the world, he would've died there. Winter finally stopped moving and let his body rest until the next morning. Winter opened his eyes, and immediately shut them again, the sun seemed to replace the spot the moons were the night before. He didn't bother to step around the pile of polar bear bones, Winter just walked right over them, shattering every piece he leaned on. He stretched himself as he walked out of the cave, and took a glance at his kingdom. He was far enough that the palace was out of view, but 2 watch towers were still spotted near the official border. He was right in the middle of the unclaimed lands of the Icewings and Sandwings.

Winter took to the air, and took off for the Jade mountain academy, hoping he would have a better welcoming party then the Icewings gave him. _I gave up my saving the world party just so I could tell my parents of what I've done. How inconceivable that was._ Winter flew throughout the day, and didn't stop until the the sun was down to eat a stag that was drinking from a small pond in a near empty clearing. He didn't bother catching the other ones, he just let them run away as he killed the biggest one. Winter drank some of the water and let his wings droop beside him, giving them no slack at all.

When he was done, Winter just threw the scraps out far for the vultures to eat and decided to make the last of the journey. He arrived around midnight and slowly walked through the front door, not taking a second glance around. Winter sighed as he walked past every cave that was half full with dragons. He cut through the cafeteria, surprisingly, they hadn't restocked the food yet. Winter looked up at some of the mirrors, and he immediately frowned. One of the Icewing soldiers gave him a scar right across his eye. From his forehead to a few inches under. He lashed out his tail and broke the thick glass

Moon battered her eyes open and scanned the quiet, dark room. She raised her head and took a better look. Everyone was where they usually were, besides Winter. She took a slow long blink and half dragged herself to the entrance. The hallway was empty and was only a few degrees colder. She nearly gave up until a low growl emitted from the end of the hall. Moon sighed, another dragon that was up late after the recommended curfew. She backed up and curled her tail, resting her head on her tit. Moon's interest peaked when the footsteps came right into the door. She opened an eye and smiled, looking at the silhouette in the room.

Winter hesitated to step in, and nearly walked back the way he came. But he had already taken a step inside. Winter frowned and slowly and carefully layed on the pile of snow in the small cave. He groaned when he was in, their wasn't a lot of crunching, because it was 30% water. Winter shifted again, and couldn't get comfortable so he eventually moved to the stone floor.

"Some of us aren't asleep you know." Moon opened one of her eyes and looked over at him. Winter's eyes shot open, and he gave her a soft glare. His heart raced and he could feel heat rising to his scales. _What is wrong with me._ He shook the thoughts from his head and sighed.

"Sorry. You shouldn't be up around this time. It's midnight, or something." Winter stated.

Moon raised her head and looked at him. "Guess who woke me up?"

Winter flapped his wings and got up. "Well, I can't sleep. I'm going outside." Moon bit her lower lip before getting up.

"Same, I'll accompany you, I have something to ask anyway." She said. Winter's heart began to pump faster and faster as she walked with him outside the academy. His head nearly began to spin. Luckily, the 2 didn't run into anyone else, so they weren't questioned of where they were going. When Winter reached outside he let in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Moon stood beside him, and looked up in the sky.

"What took so long for you to come here? We waited, and we thought you would stay in the Icewing kingdom." Moon's eyes drooped a little as she spoke. Her tail curled over her talons.

"I thought they would let me back in the Kingdom." Moon had a puzzled look on her face as she turned to him. "I went through an old challenge called the diamond trials." Winter sighed as she still held the same expression. "The dragon in last position of the 7th circle challenges the dragon is first place of all. And only one comes out, whoever is out becomes the dragon in first. For my last little ounce of respect for my tribe. I'm not revealing what it used to be. But they could possibly find out soon." Winter glared at the ground. "After I helped save the world, I assumed that I would be accepted with welcoming arms. And I would FINNALY earn my father's respect."

Winter growled and blasted a rock off the cliff with his tail. He maintained position and looked right at the lowest moon. "You don't know what it's like. Icewings don't really look for love in their parents. We look for respect. My entire life I've been living in my brother's shadow. I'm not blaming him. But my brother set marks that nothing I did was at my father's expectations for his second son. My brother was great, Icicle was almost their, and I had to be a perfectly born. I was expected to beat Icicle nearly a few weeks after my birth, it was nearly a hell hole." Winter sat in silence until Moon wrapped his tail in hers. He slowly looked at her, and she gave him a smile.

"Well... you have us now." Moon whispered. Winter smiled back at her, and let a tear out of his eye. He didn't care, he even ignored the soft sting as it fell upon his scar. Winter tightened the grip on his tail with his own and slowly cut the pouch holding the small meteorite. Moon gave a small glance and her confusion grew once more. It was so quiet she could hear her heart beating, or was it his? Winter thought only one thing to her...

 _Moon... I love you..._

 **Well, that's the end. I hope y'all loved it. Cause this is the first little story I've ever made. And thank you guys for reading this, I might add an aftermath if people did love it.**


End file.
